


Birthday Wishes

by fireynovacat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: A Vent Fic, Angst, Bad Parenting, Basically, Birthday, because my family kinda sucks, but my family kinda sucks when it comes to me, no adrien salt because fuck u that's why, not my mom, she's good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireynovacat/pseuds/fireynovacat
Summary: It's not selfish, Adrien reminds himself, to want to be a priority for once. For once he wishes too, that he wasn't "like his mother".Or:I've never been a favorite. I had my birthday and everyone sucked except my mom. So I have her, unlike AdrienRip sunshine boy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Birthday Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Could be read as part of the rewrite but not technically canon.

It's not selfish, Adrien reminds himself, to want to be a priority for once. For once he wishes too, that he wasn't "like his mother".

His father was never really there for his birthday, that's a given. He never has. But this year it's even worse this year. Anthem year without his mom. Another year where Gabriel Agreste is too absorbed for him.

It's not selfish.

He gets a call from his aunt, that afternoon at least. He had been thinking he wouldn't at all. It was well after noon when it finally came. And then of course, it still kinda sucks.

It's a very brief happy birthday, followed by her talking about her own life. How she had married not long after and a brief tease about his age. Then it's about Felix and cousins that weren't technically his cousins. And another brief bit about how she'd love to come visit and hug him and have dinner with him. But "we'd probably get arrested for it." Damnit, can she not bring politics into it?

He bites his thumb to not cry a bit on the phone as she goes back on a non related tangent.

How hard is it to ask about him? How he's doing? How school is going? Is he enjoying his birthday?

He didn't even get a card. Just a gift card.

It's not like he wants stuff. He doesn't need or want presents. But....

If people can't actually manage a Happy Birthday conversation, can't they at least do it briefly with something so impersonal as a gift card?

It's not selfish.

He's never been the family favorite.

He tries not to think about some of his more... unpleasant family members that are more liked.

So when he finally managed to bite out a good bye, he leans back on the couch and sighs.

It's not selfish to want people to treat him like he'd important, just for one day.

It's always about other people, when his phone dings and it's not for him, but her failed attempt to send pictures of the new baby in the family. Who he had to hear about. For several minutes. Another kid everyone will care more for.

Because Emilie was the black sheep of the family, even if nobody says it. And he's so much like her.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, vent.
> 
> Don't mind me just projecting
> 
> Nothing like only 3 family members besides your mom remembering your birthday. One sends a text and the other two only say it after calling your mom, and then proceed to talk about your (male) cousins and their friends.
> 
> Because for whatever reason I'm literally the least favorite grandchild. 
> 
> So yeah I made the situation worse for Adrien to cope.


End file.
